


Of Braids and Bellies

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, I'm so sorry, I'm still shit at tagging things, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Pre-bedtime moments with our favorite ice skating couple





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverBeenSane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane/gifts).



> Well. I wrote a thing. It's actually fluffy and it was pretty nice taking a break from smut and it was an even nicer break from having to write academic papers. Thank goodness I didn't have to worry about MLA...  
> First time writing for YOI though, so yeah. There's that.  
> I'm clearly not good with titles, so if you have a better, please let me know.
> 
> Uhhh...I do prefer Viktor over Victor and Yuri over Yuuri, so if that's an issue, I'm sorry.  
> I might change it if people complain. On va voir.
> 
> I wrote this because I was talking to my best friend, NeverBeenSane, and she mentioned how she'd like more chubby Yuri and long-haired Viktor, so here you go, dickbutt! I hope this was somewhat decent and in the right language!
> 
> I used one word of Russian and dear lord, I hope I got it correct, but if I somehow didn't, please don't hesitate to tell me.

"Yuri! Do you know where my hair ties are? I can't seem to find any." 

"I think I saw a couple of them on the kitchen counter earlier!" 

"Ah! Спасибо!" 

Yuri smiled to himself as he heard the sound of bare feet running. As he brushed his teeth, Yuri thought about everything that’s happened to him so far. Never had he expected to be in a loving relationship with his idol who’s a world champion figure skater, but here they are years later. He continued to smile as he thought about the silver haired man and how far they’ve come. Both of them had long since retired from competitions, but neither could stay away from the ice. Viktor had decided to become a coach after retiring, whereas Yuri felt his place was teaching the next generation of figure skating champions. 

Yuri knew without a doubt that he loved Viktor. The man had remained by Yuri's side for years and continued to support him throughout everything that life could potentially throw in their way. For the most part, Yuri didn't doubt Viktor's love for him and Viktor made sure to remind Yuri of that constantly. However, occasionally, Yuri's insecurities could not be stopped and he could feel them take over as he finished brushing his teeth and took in his reflection. 

Yuri's eyes were immediately drawn to his midsection. Since he was no longer competing, Yuri no longer underwent a rigorous training routine in order to keep his body in competition form. That also meant that Yuri had gone back to his chubbier state. Rationally, he knew Viktor couldn't care any less about it, but Yuri couldn't stop the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was a lie. Viktor had been the one to help Yuri gain his confidence on the ice after all, but he worried nonetheless about his current state. It didn't help that the longer he stared at his reflection, the chubbier he seemed to get. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Yuri didn’t notice when Viktor had walked in until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his tummy and someone’s hair tickle his neck. He startled a bit at the unexpected feeling before realizing who it was and rested his hand on Viktor’s and did his best to brush aside his anxiety. 

“Yuri,” whined Viktor as he nuzzled into Yuri’s neck. “Could you braid my hair? I don’t want it getting tangled overnight.” 

Turning his head to face his partner, Yuri hummed contentedly before responding. 

“Of course, dear.” 

With that, Viktor gently tugged at Yuri’s hand and led them back to their room. The two of them settled themselves on the bed with the only source of light coming from the moon through the window. 

Not wanting to get up and get a brush, Yuri began to gently run his fingers through Viktor’s silky locks to rid it of unwanted tangles. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been thrilled when Viktor decided to grow his hair out again, but Yuri knew that he would happy even if Viktor decided to go bald. The pair sighed contentedly at the domesticity of the situation before Yuri began to section Viktor’s hair and began a French braid. 

Blinded by his doubts again, Yuri failed to notice when Viktor gave a small cry due to Yuri pulling on a section a bit too roughly. When it happens again, Viktor realizes that Yuri’s mind has drifted and reaches a hand back to poke his side. He laughed at the small squeal Yuri gave in response. 

“Ah! Viktor! What was that for?” 

“Sorry. Your finger must have gotten caught on a knot or something,” said Viktor with a wave of his hand. 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ll be more careful, honey,” nodded Yuri before focusing on the task at hand. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at how sweet his husband was. 

“It’s alright. I’m fine, but while we’re still talking, is there anything on your mind?” 

Viktor felt the fingers braiding his hair slow down to a stop. He frowned slightly knowing that Yuri was frowning too. He waited patiently for a response, but received none before deciding to continue. 

“Yuri, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I’m your husband and I love you.” 

“I know. I love you too,” muttered Yuri before resuming his work on Viktor’s hair. 

Viktor smiled slightly at this, but was still concerned about his husband. He remained silent once again, giving Yuri more time to sort out his thoughts. 

“Viktor?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you think I should lose weight again?” 

The frown returned to Viktor's face and his forehead wrinkled in concern. 

"Well, if you want to," replied Viktor tentatively. "I mean, it's up to you if you want to. Do you want to?" 

"Well, no! I mean," he sighed before continuing, "do you think...I'm getting too fat?" 

Viktor paused before answering definitively. 

"No. Of course not." 

"I see," responded Yuri after a brief moment. Viktor remained silent once more to give Yuri more time to think as his fingers continued to work. He chuckled at bit when Yuri reached a hand forward to try and find the hair tie that Yuri knew he had. When his hair was done, Viktor turned around to face Yuri who was looking down and held his hands, small circles were traced onto his husband's knuckles. 

"Yuri, look at me." 

Yuri hesitated a bit before looking up to see his husband's eyes. He felt himself relax at the warmth and love reflected within them. 

"Yuri, I love you, all of you." 

Yuri gasped at this, as if he had just been told this for the first time. Viktor couldn't help but smile at his reaction before continuing. 

"Yuri, I know there will be times when you're not happy with how you see yourself, but I want you to know that, no matter how you see yourself, I will always love you. You are undoubtedly the most extraordinary and beautiful person that I have ever known and I love you. I know you're worried about your size, but I want you to know that I love you for who you are and not what you are." 

Yuri blushed at this as his hands held Viktor's tighter. His heart swelled even more at the loving words, knowing that Viktor meant every last one. 

"It's hard for me to see you think so poorly of yourself because I truly do mean it when I say that you are undoubtedly the most extraordinary and beautiful person that I have ever known. All I want is for you to be happy and know that you're loved." 

Viktor lifted his hands to place a kiss on Yuri's knuckles. Yuri smiled at this and the love his husband was showing him. 

"Thank you, Viktor. I love you too." 

The couple looked at each other lovingly, knowing that their hearts were put into each spoken syllable and even more was put into each moment of silence. Without anymore words, the two laid down to rest for the night, smiling at the bliss of their relationship. 

"Goodnight, Yuri," whispered Viktor. "I hope I can bring you nothing but happiness in our future." 

"But, Viktor," said Yuri with a content smile, "you've already made me happy." 

"Then, you'll be overjoyed." 

The two of them briefly laughed at this before finally resting for the night with nothing but peace and love surrounding them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Hurray! I hope that wasn't too dreadful. I might have the art of bullshitting academic papers down, but anything outside of that is something I need to severely work on.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me about a dog you saw today.  
> dangcommaannie.tumblr.com


End file.
